Nowadays, a demand for a mobile communication service is increasing rapidly as a mobile communication system is rapidly developed. Also, as a demand for a service using wireless communications increases, supply of an electronic device including a wireless communication module increases. There is a trend in which an electronic device supporting wireless communications becomes simple, thin, and lightweight to secure efficient mobility of a system. An antenna for wireless communications that has simple, thin, and lightweight characteristics while satisfying a high-gain characteristic is being required.
Meanwhile, if transmission power of the antenna increases to improve transmission performance of the antenna, a rate (hereinafter referred to as a “specific absorption rate (SAR)”) at which electromagnetic waves are absorbed into a human body may increase. Since high SAR has a bad influence on the human body, an electronic device including an antenna needs to comply with a reference value of the SAR.
When a conventional electronic device transmits signals using an antenna, the electronic device may reduce transmission power of the antenna if a part of a user's body is approaching. To this end, the conventional electronic device may form a grip sensor using a radiator pattern of the antenna and may sense an approach of the human body based on the grip sensor.
However, in the case where a length of the radiator pattern of the antenna is short, a sensing area of the grip sensor using the radiator pattern may become smaller. In this case, the electronic device may fail to sense an approach of the human body precisely.